In the art of general construction work such as building construction and civil engineering, planning, progress observation, as well as instruction and documentation distribution are important key factors. In many instances, those aspects are getting more and more complex and dynamic, in particular due to the many parties and data involved, fluctuating human and/or objective resources, increased complexity and amount of the interim or end results, tighter schedules, increased costs of human resources, etc. Work that was formerly planned and observed by one manager is nowadays too complex for a single person and splitting the jobs and assigning them to multiple people often fails due to a mismanagement of interfaces.
Therefore, it has been tried to expand automation and computerisation in this technical field. In the art of building construction EP 2 629 210 is giving an example of a so called BIM (building information model) system.
In view of the demand for flexible and efficient usage of executing entities, and in view of the demand for increased efficiency or often practiced real time replacement and spare management of structural and human resources, methods and systems going further than the standard human usage of computer and mobile devices are demanded.
As being common nowadays, construction sites are managed with help of computer based systems wherein data of various kinds are collected on servers and are shareable throughout a user network.
In particular, said systems coordinate and spread work orders or so called work packages as well as measuring instructions through the network to the workers and craftsmen who wirelessly receive the information from the server with their mobile devices.
Advanced construction site systems also provide an overview map or a 3D model of the construction site on a displaying device of the craftsmen, e.g. for navigating or locating points-of-interest. Since this overview map is being managed centrally on the server, it is possible to provide a model to the network which is always updated, for example by a site manager who is implementing changes in the structure of the building. Depending on the size of the construction site (and hence, the building model) and depending on the detailedness of the structure, this updated model tends to reach data volumes which are going to the limits of the signalling technology and/or the presentational capabilities of the mobile device.